Web of Extermination
by mew berii
Summary: With the death of Ichigo and Berri comes the birth of a new mew. Invasion...Extermination...Love...Bonds...Memories...will the mews be able to save the world once again?
1. Birth of the Addax Lynx

_A/N I've decided to give my other fics a rest, please give comments! NOTE: This chapter has been edited thanks to the errors that TsubasaTomoe has mentioned. Thanks!_

Chapter 1:

Birth of the Addax Lynx

"Aaahh!"

"Ichigo!" Berri rushed to her fallen partner. "Wake up!"

"…" Ichigo's eyes glistened. "It's calling me…"

"Ichigo! Not now!" Minto gasped. "Please…not now…"

Zakuro's eyes widened. "Berri! Ichigo! Behind you!"

Berri turned to ward off the attack but it was too late. The anguished cries of the other mews could be heard…

000000000000000000000000

Ryou sprang up from his bed, beads of perspiration on his forehead. He had been haunted with memories from that fateful night. He felt his vision fog up. He liked Ichigo, really. And Berri was a very nice girl, by all means. He wiped his tears and paused for a swift moment. He could hear Asaka downstairs, preparing to open Café Mew Mew. He drew a deep breath. _Whatever will be, will be…_The song echoed in his head. With another deep breath, he entered the washroom, ready to start a brand new day.

00000000000

Many eyes rested on the beautiful fair-skinned girl that had just stepped into the hallway. Whispers could be heard almost everywhere, but by now she was used to it. "Wow. She's…so… " Minto whispered to Retasu, who nodded with a rather captivated smile.

"I know what you mean, Minto…"

The girl's eyes were now fixed on Mint and company. All was silent except for Purin, who was already prancing off to look for her friends. Her eyes were a bright golden, and her hair was a pale shade of lilac. Overall, her attitude was cool, like Zakuro's, and despite that, warm and kind. She seemed like an alluring yet mysterious person. "Well…" Zakuro murmured into Minto's ear.

"Finish your sentence Zakuro-San," Minto hissed back. "You know, ever since we became mews, you've been slightly friendlier. Slightly, okay? Don't kill me. I still want to take my afternoon tea." Zakuro smiled.

"She's gone."

"That's weird. Isn't she a mew?" Minto questioned.

"How will I know?" Retasu wondered. "We haven't even got her name."

Minto slapped her forehead. "Retasu, why did you not remind us?"

"We can only hope she comes to Café Mew Mew later…"

0000000000000

For some reason, Sonjia was drawn to this incredibly cute, pink café nearby her school. She had transferred there because it had professional-level training for Fusion Dancers. It was not the first time, and she wasn't very happy with it. But her father allowed the school to do whatever it liked. She entered the café to the enthusiastic greeting of "Welcome to Café Mew Mew!" She glanced at the source of the voice. _Cute waitress. I didn't know that kids so young work here. _She just gave the yellow-haired girl a smile as she settled comfortably into one of the chairs.

"There she is." Zakuro muttered. Minto nodded.

"I'll see how I can bring up the subject."

"Welcome!" Minto paused. "May I take your order miss?"

"I'll have a cinnamon tea, please."

"Coming up!" Minto sighed. "Mission failed." She mumbled to Zakuro, Purin and Retasu. The three shook their heads in frustration.

Ryou eyed Sonjia curiously, as though she was a villain or something. But Retasu soon shook it off as nothing.

Just then, there was a loud crash.


	2. A Dream come True

_A/N Thanks everyone! This chapter has also been edited. Hope it fits your taste too, TsubasaTomoe!_

Chapter 2:

A Dream come True

"Well…" A tall, elf-eared man eyed Café Mew Mew with a smile. "Enzyme Emersion II will be taking its toll soon…"

"Huh. I bet the mews can't tackle this one. It's been a long time." A shorter one mentioned.

"Anybody cute there?" Wailed the youngest. The older ones rolled their eyes.

"Really, Pin, all you do is ask if anyone is cute there…"

"I do not do only that! What about you Din? I bet you're in love! Hundred percent!"

"Shut up and stop bickering you two!" Snapped Fin. "We've got a show on our hands now…"

0000000000000000000000000000

"Shoot! I didn't know there were more Kimera Animas here!" Minto, now the leader, muttered. "Come on, girls!"

"Mew Mew Mint! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorphosis!"

Mew Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce and Pudding stood before the Kimera Anima. "Better give up now…" Mint hissed threateningly. The Kimera Anima ignored them and reared its head, ready for attack.

"Ribbon…"

"…Mint Echo!"

"…Zacross Spear!"

"…Lettuce Flash!"

"…Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"What? It didn't work?" Lettuce gasped in surprise. The Kimera Anima almost looked like it was smiling as it launched a black beam at them.

000000000000000000

Sonjia had been watching the mews battle, from start to now. But, she had to do something at this crucial time, and fast. _I…can't do anything._ She realised with a sinking feeling._ Can I? _She drew a breath to calm herself down, and sprang forward. The words slipped from her mouth almost immediately as the black beam hurtled towards her…"Mew Mew Cranberry! Metamorphosis!"

000000000000000000000000000

"Wha…?" Mint stared in disbelief. _She…that birthmark…she's one of us! _The others just looked as stunned as she looked.

As the beam's heat bore down upon them, the attack came. "Ribbon…Cranberry Inferno!" A stream of rainbow bubbles shot out towards the opponent, but it simply buckled a little before raising its ugly head again.

"Alright, looks like its teamwork time!" Minto's eyes glistened with excitement. "Come on!"

"Ribbon Zacross Pure!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Flash!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Cranberry Inferno!"

This time round, the beast collapsed, and the alien DNA was split from the animal DNA, showing defeat.

0000000000000000000000000000

"What!" Din yelled. "How did they…what…"

Fin's eyes narrowed. "A new mew has emerged. And things are not looking up for us…"

0000000000000000

Ryou stepped up to Sonjia and the rest. "So…you're a mew." Sonjia's expression told him everything he had to know. "And you're the new leader."

For once, the mew mews got a clear look at their leader, whose outfit was very different from theirs. Firstly, she wore a grayish-violet dress, with thigh-length boots of the same colour. She had brown antelope ears and a lynx tail. Her hair was, if not, a very nice lilac. But the most different thing of all was the choker on her neck. It was a black ribbon with a silver bell attached on it. Hooked on the bell, though, was the pendent the other mews had. _It's a dream come true! We finally have a rightful leader…_

"…" Sonjia's lilac eyes were full of disbelief. "...So…" Ryou looked at her intently, praying that she would be able to lead the mews well, like the previous leaders had done so. "It doesn't matter. I'm a mew now. I'll take up the job." Ryou looked relieved. _I have so much more things to tell them…but I guess it can wait. _

0000000000000000000

**Accessing Secret Files. Database of Tokyo Mew Mew. **

"The new leader has arrived." A man spoke from the darkness.

"Very well. We will see how powerful they are now. Ricky and I will go. The rest of you stay here, make sure it is all recorded down."

"Yes."

"Well, it's ShowTime."

The man and Ricky left for Café Mew Mew at an unusually fast speed. In just a few minutes, they would reach the Café, hopefully, before the mews were gone.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
